


Married

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Married

...ดูราวกับโลกทั้งโลกอบอวลไปด้วยบรรยากาศแห่งความสุข...

แสงแดดอ่อน ๆ ยามสายของต้นฤดูใบไม้ผลิทอดผ่านม่านฟ้าลงมาเป็นลำ ตกกระทบกับผืนผ้าลูกไม้ฉลุบางเบาสีขาวที่จับจีบไว้กับซุ้มไม้ขาว ประดับด้วยกุหลาบและลิลลี่บริสุทธิ์ คาดทับด้วยริบบิ้นแพรอีกชั้น ส่องประกายระยิบระยับยามสายลมอ่อน ๆ พัดล้อผ่านต้องเส้นไหมเงาวาววามที่ขัดถักทอกันขึ้นเป็นผืนผ้า เสียงไวโอลินแผ่วเป็นท่วงทำนองอันอมตะของ Can't help falling in love เคล้าคลอไปกับบรรยากาศอันดื่มด่ำของรอยยิ้มที่ส่งมาจากผู้คนมากมายที่รายล้อมรอบข้าง ดูราวกับภาพความฝันในจินตนาการที่ผมยังใฝ่ฝันไปไม่ถึงบทต่อไป

บาทหลวงชราในเครื่องแต่งกายสีเรียบขรึมมีรอยยิ้มอ่อน ๆ ทาบอยู่บนริมฝีปาก เมื่อกระซิบให้ผม...ผู้กำลังตื่นเต้นกับการยืนเด่นอยู่เพียงผู้เดียวเบื้องหน้าปะรำพิธี และเฝ้าสำรวจความเรียบร้อยของทักซิโดขาวบริสุทธิ์ที่ไม่คุ้นเคยซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าด้วยความไม่มั่นใจนั้น...หยุดยุกยิก ประสาทเสียกับเรื่องเสื้อผ้า แล้วหันหน้ากลับไปทางด้านหลังเสียที นั่นทำให้ผมรู้ตัวว่า เวลาอันแสนสำคัญที่เฝ้ารอคอยมาแสนนานนั้น ได้ใกล้เข้ามาทุกขณะแล้ว ผมหมุนตัวกลับไป แว่บหนึ่งที่หางตาตวัดผ่านด้านขวามือ...พ่อของผมกับพี่ชาย...Matt...ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่แสดงความชื่นชมยินดีอย่างจริงใจ แววตาของพ่อเป็นประกายด้วยความสุขเปี่ยมล้น...พ่อเคยพูดกับผมมาก่อนหน้านี้ว่า น่าเสียดายที่แม่ไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นวันนี้ของผมด้วยสองตาของท่านเอง...แต่กระนั้น...ประกายจากดวงตาสีดำสนิทที่ถอดแบบมาจากแม่ของ Matt ก็ราวกับจะถ่ายทอดทุกบททุกตอนของวันนี้ส่งผ่านไปให้แม่ได้รับรู้บนสรวงสวรรค์อันไกลโพ้นนั่น

มือของผมเริ่มสั่นระริกขึ้นมาเองอย่างไม่สามารถควบคุม มันทำให้ผมต้องก้มหน้า หลับตาลงนิดหนึ่งเพื่อรวบรวมกำลังใจ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นกวาดสายตาไปรอบ ๆ เพื่อมองหาใบหน้าคุ้นตาที่จะช่วยให้ผมคลายความตื่นเต้นและกังวล...และผมก็ได้มากพอ ส่วนใหญ่ของแขกเหรื่อในงานเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานของผม หลายคนเคยผ่านภาวะเดียวกันกับผมมาแล้ว พวกเขาเข้าใจความตื่นเต้นของวินาทีนี้ของผมได้มากมายเกินพอ ...แทบทุกคนส่งรอยยิ้มให้กำลังใจที่ทำให้ผมใจชื้นขึ้นอักโข ...Chris Jericho ขยิบตาให้ผม...The Rock ยักคิ้ว...นั่นทำให้ผมอดหัวเราะออกมาไม่ได้...ผมพบทุกคนที่นึกชื่อออกในกลุ่มคนเหล่านั้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพื่อนรุ่นเดียวกันอย่าง Edge และChristian พี่น้องสุดแสบ...Maven ที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ Al Snow ตลอดเวลา Dudley Boyz ที่ยกขโยงกันมาทั้งสามคนพี่น้อง Booker T กับ Goldust ที่วันนี้ดูแปลกตาไปมากเพราะไม่ได้สวมชุดสีทองที่เห็นเป็นประจำ...สาว ๆ Divas ที่ซุ่มฝึกซ้อมกระโดดรับช่อดอกไม้กันมาเป็นอาทิตย์ ทั้ง Lita Ivory Trish Stacy Nidia และคนอื่น ๆ อีกเยอะแยะ...รวมไปถึงรุ่นใหญ่ ๆ อย่างที่ผมไม่ค่อยจะรู้จักดีนัก อย่าง Shawn Michaels กับ Kevin Nash ที่โด่งดังอยู่ในสมัยที่ผมยังเป็นแค่เด็กตัวเล็ก ๆ Scott Hall...Hulk Hogan...แม้แต่เจ้านายของผม ตระกูล McMahon ก็ให้เกียรติมาพร้อมหน้าทั้งครอบครัว Vince Linda ลูกชาย Shane และลูกสาว Staphanie พร้อมลูกเขย Triple H

Can't help falling in love สะดุดหยุดลง ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนเป็นท่วงทำนองอันคุ้นหูของ Wedding March...เพลงที่ไม่เคยมีความสำคัญอะไรสำหรับผมมากไปกว่าใช้ฝึกนิ้วก่อนเล่นเพลงชั้นสูงที่ยากกว่าเป็นลำดับต่อไป...ในวินาทีนี้ มันกลับทำให้ความตื่นเต้นของผมที่จางหายไปบ้างแล้วเมื่อครู่ กำเริบขึ้นมาใหม่ ใจผมเต้นแรงอย่างประหลาด ลำคอแห้งผาก ร่างทั้งร่างสั่นสะท้านอย่างที่แทบไม่สามารถควบคุม...ผมนึกอยากจะให้มีใครสักคนมายืนข้าง ๆ แล้วกุมมือผมไว้ ให้อาการประสาทของผมคลายลงบ้างเหลือเกิน...มันตื่นเต้นเสียยิ่งกว่าการก้าวขึ้นสังเวียนครั้งแรกมากมาย

บนทางเดินทอดยาวที่ปูไว้ด้วยกลีบกุหลาบแดง ร่างสูงใหญ่ในเครื่องแต่งกายสีขาวเหมือนกันก้าวมาบนนั้นอย่างช้า ๆ และมั่นคง...มันทำให้ผมอดรู้สึกทึ่งไม่ได้ที่ความสง่างามของเขายังไม่ลดลงแม้แต่ในวินาทีที่น่าตื่นเต้นจนแทบเป็นลมอย่างตอนนี้ ความสง่างาม...ที่ดึงดูดสายตาของผมไว้จนไม่อาจถ่ายถอนไปได้...โลกรอบข้างเลือนลาง ผู้คนมากมายไม่มีความหมายอีกต่อไป ในขณะที่เสียงเพลงแผ่วจางลงในห้วงสำนึกของผมตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้...เขาก้าวเข้ามา ก้าวเข้ามา...จนกระทั่งมองเห็นได้ถนัดท่ามกลางแสงแดดอ่อน ๆ ที่สะท้อนผ่านร่างกายนั้น ความแปลกตาในเครื่องแต่งกายแบบพิธีการเต็มยศทำให้ผมอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้...เพราะที่ผ่านมา ภาพของเขาที่ผมเห็นจนคุ้นตาเจนใจนั้น ช่างเป็นอะไรที่...รุ่มร่าม...ในความหมายถึงความไม่เรียบร้อยด้วยประการทั้งปวง...เมื่อเขาเห็นผมยิ้ม เขาก็แย้มริมฝีปากภายใต้ไรเคราที่วันนี้ดูจะบรรจงขลิบเล็มให้เรียบร้อยเป็นพิเศษนั้นน้อย ๆ ราวกับรู้ใจว่าผมกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ ดวงตาสีมรกตของเขาเป็นประกายด้วยความขบขัน...ยิ่งแปลกตาเข้าไปอีก เมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่า ตามปกติ เขามักจะซุกซ่อนดวงตาที่สวยงามขนาดนี้ไว้ภายใต้เงาทึบทึมของแว่นกันแดดอันโตเสมอ ๆ

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ที่เขาก้าวมาหยุดยืนเบื้องหน้าผม...ใกล้...จนแทบไม่เหลือระยะห่าง...ทำให้หัวใจของผม ที่เริ่มจะบรรเทาแรงลงเมื่อครู่กลับกระตุกขึ้นมาใหม่ ผมรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจที่เป่าลงบนกระหม่อมเมื่อเขายกมือสากกร้านขึ้น ใช้ข้อนิ้วไล้ไปบนใบหน้าของผมอย่างแผ่วเบา...ความร้อนสลับเย็นเยียบแผ่ซ่านขึ้นบนใบหน้าของผมอย่างห้ามไว้ไม่อยู่ เสียงกระซิบทุ้มต่ำผะแผ่วได้ยินเพียงแค่เราสองคน "ฉันไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าเราจะได้มีวันนี้ Hardy Boy"

ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองหน้าเขา ดวงตาของเขายังคงเอื้ออาทร รอยยิ้มจาง ๆ ยังเคลือบอยู่บนริมฝีปากนั้นเช่นเดิม เมื่อเขาจับมือผมขึ้นกุม "จนป่านนี้ฉันยังอดคิดว่ามันเป็นความฝันไม่ได้ Hardy Boy...แต่วินาทีนี้ ฉันแน่ใจแล้วว่าทุกอย่างเป็นความจริง"

"Taker..." ผมกระซิบเรียกเขาเบา ๆ เท่าที่เราสองคนเท่านั้นจะได้ยิน

เขายิ้ม

"นายเรียกฉันแบบนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่นะ Hardy Boy"

"ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ผมเป็นของคุณ..." คำตอบนั้นแผ่วหวิวยิ่งกว่ากระซิบ

"จริงสินะ" เขาหัวเราะเบา ๆ ในลำคอ "ก่อนหน้านั้น นายเรียกฉันว่าแชมป์...แล้วก็ไอ้สัปเหร่อเฮงซวย"

ผมยิ้มแหย ๆ กับความจริงที่ไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้

"นานมากแล้วที่นายพยายามให้ฉันเรียกชื่อของนาย...แต่ฉันไม่ยอมเรียก เพราะติดปากเรียกนายว่า Hardy Boy เสียแล้ว...เจ้าหนู Hardy...เจ้าเด็กอวดดี จอมหาเรื่อง" เขากระซิบ "แต่ต่อจากนี้ไป ฉันคงจะต้องทำตามนั้นแล้ว Jeff..."

เราสบตากัน

รอยยิ้มที่คลายลงจากริมฝีปากนั้นแย้มขึ้นใหม่ราวกับเขาเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้...แต่คราวนี้ มันกลับเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เจือรอยเศร้าอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน และไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้เห็นบนใบหน้านั้น

"นายจะต้องมีความสุขแน่" เขาพูดพร้อมกับวางมืออีกมือหนึ่งลงบนมือผม มือ...ที่เล็ก นุ่มนวล และบอบบาง "ฝากเด็กคนนี้ด้วย Jeff"

ดวงตาสีเขียวเบือนจากดวงตาของผม สู่ร่างเล็ก ๆ บอบบางที่ยืนอยู่เคียงข้าง...เรียกร้องให้สายตาของผมเบนตาม ร่างบอบบางในเครื่องแต่งกายสีขาว ประดับมงกุฏดอกไม้ ดวงหน้าอันสวยงามซุกซ่อนไว้เบื้องหลังผ้าคลุมผมซีทรูสีขาวบริสุทธิ์อันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของเจ้าสาว

เธอยิ้มให้กับผม

เขาก้าวถอยหลังห่างออกมา ในขณะที่ผมแทบจะผวาก้าวตามด้วยความรู้สึกที่วูบเข้าจู่โจมจิตใจ...แต่แล้วก็ต้องชะงัก เมื่อมองเห็นสายตานับร้อยคู่ที่จับจ้องมา เขา...ถอยไปสู่ตำแหน่งของเขาแล้ว และผม...ต้องยืนอยู่ในตำแหน่งของผมเช่นกัน

เราต่างสวมบทบาทที่ต้องดำเนินต่อไปให้จบ

เสียงของบาทหลวงผ่านหูผมไปประโยคแล้วประโยคเล่า จากหูซ้ายสู่หูขวาโดยปราศจากความหมาย...ท้ายที่สุด ผู้กระทำพิธีกล่าวขานให้ผมสวมแหวนวงน้อย ๆ ลงบนนิ้วของเจ้าสาวที่ยืนเคียงคู่ ก่อนจะบอกให้ผมเปิดผ้าคลุมหน้าของเจ้าสาวออกและจุมพิตเธอตามพิธี...ผมเปิดผ้าคลุมหน้า สบสายตากับดวงตาสีเขียวที่งดงามเป็นประกายที่ถอดแบบมาจากเขา ดวงหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ที่แต่งแต้มเพียงเบาบางมีเค้าหน้าของเขายามเธอแย้มริมฝีปากยิ้ม...ผมก้มลงจูบเธอ รสจูบที่อ่อนโยนและแผ่วเบาที่แทนคำสัญญารักของเรา ต่างจากรสจูบที่หนักหน่วง เร่าร้อน ทว่ามั่นคงที่ผมเคยผ่านมามากมาย

ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากใบหน้าของเจ้าสาว เหลือบมองไปทางดวงตาสีเขียวที่เฝ้าจับจ้องมาไม่วางตาราวกับจะแทนคำถามว่า ผมได้ทำในสิ่งที่เขาต้องการครบถ้วนแล้วใช่หรือไม่

มือเล็ก ๆ บอบบางอบอุ่นกุมมือผม ดวงตาสีมรกตของเธอมีแววถามกับสีหน้าที่เศร้าสร้อยของผม แต่ผมเพียงส่ายหน้า ประกายของแหวนที่เพิ่งถูกสวมลงบนนิ้วว่างเปล่าส่องระยับเตือนให้ผมหยุดคิดอะไรก็ตามที่คิดอยู่ และสั่งอย่างเฉียบขาดให้ลืมสิ่งที่เคยเกิดขึ้นและผ่านไปแล้ว

ผมก้าวไปตามตำแหน่งของผมที่ถูกกำหนดให้เคลื่อนไหว โดยไม่ลืมที่จะหันกลับไปอีกครั้ง...เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

มีเพียงรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ เท่านั้นที่ตอบกลับมาในระหว่างที่ผู้คนมากมายโห่ร้องแสดงความยินดีให้กับผมและเธอ

รอยยิ้มที่ผมจะไม่มีวันลืม...

Fin


End file.
